1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to the pixel structure of a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (MVA-LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The development trend of the existing liquid crystal displays (LCD) is mainly aiming toward greater brightness, higher contrast, larger display area and wider viewing angle. To improve the viewing angle of the LCD, a number of techniques have been proposed. At present, the more common types of wide viewing LCD techniques include multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD and fringe field switching (FFS) LCD.
FIG. 1 is a top view of a conventional pixel structure applied to a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel structure 100 is disposed on a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate. The pixel structure 100 includes a scan line 110, a data line 120, a thin film transistor (TFT) 130, a pixel electrode 140 and a protrusion 150. The thin film transistor 130 includes a gate 132, a semiconductor layer 134, a source 136a, a drain 136b and a contact hole 138. The gate 132 is electrically connected with the scan line 110, and the semiconductor layer 134 is disposed above the gate 132. The source 136a and the drain 136b are disposed on the semiconductor layer 134, and the source 136a is electrically connected to the data line 120.
The pixel electrode 140 is electrically connected with the drain 136b through the contact hole 138. Furthermore, in order to produce multi-domain vertical alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, the protrusion 150 is disposed on the pixel electrode 140 and a plurality of protrusions (not shown) is disposed on a corresponding color filter substrate (not shown). Therefore, through the protrusion 150 and its matching protrusions, the liquid crystal molecules disposed between the thin film transistor array substrate and the color filter substrate can be arranged in many directions so that a wide viewing effect is achieved.
Although the foregoing MVA LCD panel has a wider viewing angle, the transmission rate of the MVA LCD panel relative to the gray level gamma curve is different when the viewing angle changes from 0° to 90°. More specifically, as the viewing angle is changed, the degree of distortion of the hue and brightness across the picture provided by the MVA LCD is increasingly obvious.